Enter The Thief
by jedidah
Summary: A girl from Mori's past suddenly shows up but her past is shadier than Mori thinks. Kyoya, sure he knows her from somewhere, and Honey who dosn't like her, decide to find out what she's hiding. What they discover, they may wish they had left alone. OC
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Summery-A girl from Mori's past suddenly shows up. But her past is shadier than Mori thinks and Kyoya is certain he knows her from somewhere, while Honey just ****doesn't like her. So Kyoya and Honey decide to find out what she's hiding, but what they discover could have serious consequences… and not just for her.**

**_Okay people just some info, this is a Mori x OC. Not a Kyoya x OC. I'll do one of those later! _XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A wire dropped down from the ceiling and a small girl in a black cat suit slid down the wire, hanging upside down from her knees. Immediately, she pulled a glass cutter from her pocket and began drawing a small circle on the glass. A moment later her slim-wristed hand was reaching in the hole and pulling out the small jade cat that sat inside.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek rent the air. The girl, startled, flipped around into an upright position. The mask hid her face but the suit couldn't hide the nervous tension that was rolling off of her rigid body. The shrill alarm kept ringing and the sound of running feet pounded toward the door. The girl punched a button on her belt. Instantly, she began shooting up to the ceiling and, as she got to her destination, pulled herself through the skylight.

The filthy rich never seemed to concern themselves with security they only cared about how their priceless artifacts looked in a certain patch of sunlight. When would they learn that skylights above something worth 80 thousand dollars was an invitation to thieves? And she was one of the best.

"Up there! I can see her she's on the roof!" the shout came from the lush grounds where the security people were gathering. The girl risked a quick glance over the edge of the roof and was assailed by a barrage of bullets.

She fell back and rolled across the roof, crouching low. The masked figure curled herself into a kneeling position and rested her head on her knees. The girl took slow deep breathes and whispered a silent prayer to Saint Nicholas. Then she rocketed to her feet and charged to the edge of the roof and jumped into thin air. A long moment of silence took hold of the girl as she shut her eyes and felt the wind rushing past her. The whine of the bullets was faint and no longer seemed to hold any danger for her. For a brief moment, she was free.

Then a stab of pain scrolled across her left shoulder. A bullet had found its mark. Crying out in pain, she doubled up in agony as blood began scrolling across her otherwise black clothing. That was a mistake. Curling up had thrown her off course. She had been aiming for a tree branch but now if she wanted to stay alive she was going to have to do something utterly unexpected.

Something like rolling.

She began rolling forward as if she was doing a somersault and could feel the branch brush her feet as she kept falling. The girlreached up and grabbed for the branch blindly. Her right hand wrapped around the whippy branch-she hung, feeling the blood running down her left arm as it hung uselessly by her side. She then began swinging, like a pendulum, hoping for enough momentum to reach the next tree.

A shout from beneath her caused her to look down and saw, without breaking her momentum, several guards gathered below. One was already starting to climb the tree. A deep sigh came from her as she continued to swing. The guard had nearly made it to her branch but at the moment he began reaching for her she let go and flew through the air. She made an almost perfect landing on the edge of the next roof, but her wound made her weak and the pain caused her to stumble.

She began falling backwards off the edge of the roof, but with catlike reflexes, she grasped the ledge and flipped back over to the (relative) safety of the roof. Scrambling to her feet, she began dashing along the roof avoiding the various guards that attempted to stop her.

One of the men grabbed at her hurt arm catching her sleeve. The young thief instinctivly turned on the man and slammed her fist against his stomach, then snapped her elbow up against his chin. The man fell back, not moving and she didn't spare him a second glance. She knew he wouldn't be getting up for a long time.

She made it to the wall without seeing anymore guards. Which, when she thought about it, was odd. Why weren't they chasing her? She had training for all contingencies. What to do if you got caught. What to do if you were being followed. What to do if your target was compromised. And the list went on and on. But never had she come across a situation where the security guards stopped chasing her. It was unheard of. Well, then again, so was she.

She dropped down the outside wall and ran for the waiting car. Throwing the door open, she jumped inside and fell back against the seat. As the car started she pulled off her shirt to reveal a long gash in her shoulder. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed her and wasn't lodged in her. That would have been really nasty! A few moments and angry Russian phrases later, she had the wound pretty well cleaned. Now time to talk to her boss. Though she knew her 'boss' better than the rest of his subordinates, that didn't mean she felt any loyalty to him. She was only loyal to one person-herself.

The television screen in front of her lit up and her employer's face appeared on the screen. He was cruelly handsome with thick blonde hair, a slightly hooked nose, rather full lips, and narrow deep greenish blue eyes. He had his two huge body guards standing protectively behind him.

Secretly she called them his dogs they always seemed so eager to do his bidding. He didn't really need the guards; he was perfectly capable of defending himself, but he didn't like getting his hands dirty. And anyway, the guards were so stupid they always made the perfect stooges when things went amiss.

"Well little one, how did it go?" his voice had a thick Russian accent but he spoke Japanese well enough.

"As well as any robbery can go when the alarm is tripped." She hated his pet names and he knew it. "So why did they go off? I know I didn't trip them. So why did you?"

"Oh darling why would you even think that I made that alarm go off? You're one of my most valuable assets, why would I risk you're getting caught?" His smile didn't fool her and it held no small amount of venom. She hated him nearly as much as he hated her.

"I know that as well as you! I'm not a child anymore. Do you honestly think I don't know?" She shouted as she pulled off her mask and glared at the man on the screen.

"Quiet girl." His voice had dropped to a dangerously low tone and he was tapping his fingers. "You may know who I am but just remember I still have all the cards. Try and do anything out of line and I will have you brought back to the compound. Don't forget- if I do that you won't be leaving. Or I could just break your heart. Which would you prefer?"

The thief bowed her head in a submissive gesture and didn't speak. She ground her teeth and clenched her fists. Realizing that there was no point in having a tantrum since he wasn't here, she calmed herself down.

The man smiled and they spoke for a moment more. Then the screen went blank. The girl leaned forward and tapped on the driver's shoulder. "Take me to the train station."

She pulled the small cat out of her pouch and turned it round and round in her hands. It was very pretty. Then she reached farther down into her bag and pulled out her street clothes. She picked out her hairbrush also since wearing her mask made her hair frizzy and rough. At the bottom of her bag was the small black jewelry box. She opened it and pulled out the heart-shaped gold locket. She put it on carefully; it was the only connection to her past. The gold gleamed brightly against her throat and the engraved letter S stood out in a single bold line of black.

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori stood at his window and watched a black car speeding away. He had been woken by the sirens and shouting. Curious, he had goine to the window just in time to see the lithe figure in black making her exit over the wall. Kyoya wondered what had been stolen and who would be crazy enough to steal from his uncle.<p>

Granted there had been one or two other thefts, but his uncle had slapped such a huge price tag on whatever had been stolen that even the people in the black-market were willing to turn in one of their own.

Kyoya stalked slowly back to his room and climbed back into bed. He'd just been having a very pleasant dream; he'd been the president of the Ootori dynasty and had been ruthlessly crushing the competition and taking over many other smaller companies. Kyoya was already half asleep as another thought wiped away that pleasant dream. Why was his alarm beeping?

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review! Good or bad, I don't care! Just make it constructive critisism-don't hate on this fic for no reason! Thank you!<p>

I want to thank Fell4 and xxkoffeexx who beta-ed this fic! You guys rock! XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another chapter! :) I kept forgetting to upload this so I hope you all are happy that I finnally remembered! :)**

**It's been a busy week for me-school just started and I'm trying to get used to my new classes and my teachers... I wonder if anyone else just started school.. *mutter, mutter***

**Anyway-ENJOY!~~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Road trip~, Road trip~, we're going on a road trip~!" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin sang in unison as they whirled each other around in circles. Honey, as exited as the twins was throwing Usa-chan in the air as he bounced around the music room.

"What are you planning now?" Haruhi Fujioka asked looking up from her book, her dark brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"We, my darling child, are taking, as the devil twins so aptly named it, a road trip!" Tamaki Suoh suddenly appeared behind her brushing back his blonde hair dramatically.

"By 'we' I assume you mean everyone but me." Haruhi knew there was little chance of that happening but had to hold out the slim hope it did.

"Of course not Haru-chan, you have to come with us it wouldn't be any fun without you!" Honey shouted as he made an extra long bounce and landed beside Haruhi on the couch, wrapping his arms around her neck.

The twins followed suit as did Tamaki and soon Haruhi was the center of a very tight group hug which she bore with only minimal complaints of not being able to breathe.

Kyoya sat near the window writing in his black notebook as he silently observed the scene. He was not in a good mood. Therefore every other member of the Host Club had giving him an extremely wide berth as they went about their duties. Even his customers, which usually consisted of nearly thirty girls, had dwindled to only three brave seniors who had left rather hurriedly after about five minutes in his company. He glanced up as Tamaki began calling for 'Mommy' to come and force the twins to stop flirting with Haruhi.

Kyoya rose and slowly walked toward the group. He enjoyed how they all went still and stared at him warily. The twins released Haruhi and slid behind Tamaki as Kyoya put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. He soon put her fears to rest about the 'road trip'. "It's just the Club taking a public train to the Suoh mansion. We will be staying there for the duration of break and Tamaki has already planned many activities for us. So will we be graced by the pleasure of your company?" While he made the request _sound _innocent he knew, as well as she, that Haruhi had no choice in the matter and would be going no matter what she said.

Haruhi sighed hopelessly and nodded despondently.

As soon as she had nodded Kyoya was on his phone and telling his driver to meet them at the front gates. The rest of the group grabbed Haruhi and dragged her from the third music room and to the gates. As they group left, Mori was thoughtful enough to remember the bag of clothes Haruhi's father had so considerately provided.

Nearly an hour later, about fifty miles away from Ouran High School, a vintage Rolls Royce was pulling up to a small near-empty train station. The Hosts piled out of the car and began unloading their luggage from the trunk. Of course Haruhi had insisted they do it themselves and the boys decided to oblige her.

The station was not in a very small town. Rather, it was the last remnant of a bygone era at the outskirts of a thriving metropolis. About 200 yards away there was a large park badly in need of a caretaker. Its trees were huge and forbidding and grass was poking up between the cracks in the concrete. The lawns were in utter disarray, with weeds growing where the flower beds had once been. And much further into the park there was a huge trestle bridge over a fast flowing river that creaked ominously whenever the wind blew. But for all that the park had a mysteriously compelling feel. It made one want to explore it, despite the probability of getting hurt.

A loud wail cut through the sleepy quiet of the train station as a long silver train pulled in to its stop. Mori casually moved closer to Honey, afraid that his hyperactive cousin was about to become entangled in the human stream emerging from the train as people hurried home from work.

"Haruhi where are you?" Tamaki's loud voice echoed around the station as he stared around wildly, trying to find his elusive 'daughter'.

"She's right here boss," the twins called as they wrapped their arms around Haruhi, who had been thoughtfully removing their luggage from the middle of the platform.

"Seriously Tamaki, calm down. I was barely twenty feet away," Haruhi said as she wriggled away from the twins' hug. She rolled her eyes as people began to stare.

Mori lost sight of his charge as Honey ducked to avoid a swinging arm. The tall wiry boy began shoving through the crowd, keeping his eyes locked on the spot where Honey's blonde head had disappeared. A small form slammed into his muscular body with just enough force to make him stop and look down. When he did, Mori felt his breath hitch.

She couldn't be here. But lo and behold here she was. With the same peacock blue eyes, so wide and innocent with a cunning gleam she couldn't quite conceal dancing in the corners. Her pink lips curved in a quick smile and she tilted her white neck back to stare up at him, revealing the gold locket engraved with her first initial; an S.

"Hey, watch where you're going Stretch, you could crush someone with those mammoth feet of yours." Her impersonal voice brought Mori back from his momentary trance as she squirmed around him and made her way further into the station. Mori watched her go; her thigh-length brown hair shot with hints of blonde waving for him to follow. She was one girl Mori always obeyed.

Mori found Honey and nearly but not quite dragged him back to the others and spoke in his deep rarely-used voice that made his customers flutter with puppy love. "Follow me, now."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and adjusted them slightly as he gave Mori a sideways glance. "Well, maybe today will be _marginally_ interesting-not just another day of complying to Tamaki's senseless, and occasionally disturbing, demands," he thought hopefully.

Honey was sulking for some unknown reason, and scowling at his cousin's back as Mori began to swiftly stride away from the group after a rapidly disappearing dark haired head.

They followed the girl into the winding pathways of the park, occasionally losing sight of the tiny figure as she slipped like a wraith between the trees. Soon they came to the edge of the park, but acting on Honey's advice they didn't leave the tree cover. Instead, they watched the girl from a safe distance.

She was apparently insane. The slender girl was climbing up the side of the bridge, jumping from girder to girder with a catlike ease and blatant disregard for her safety. Soon she was on top of the bridge where she stood still as a statue, with her hair buffeted by a sudden breeze and her jacket flying from her shoulder as she shrugged it off. The Hosts wondered why she had let her jacket fall, but Kaoru, ever the more thoughtful of the twin duo, grabbed it as it flew on the breeze's wing into the trees.

A squeal of tires cut the air and a long black car sped onto the bridge. The girl jumped off the bridge and down onto the car's roof. She leaned over the front and waved at the driver, who was pulling the car around in a wild and potentially dangerous circle. As the car came to a stop the lithe girl flipped off the roof and pirouetted neatly around to face the door as she smoothed back her hair.

A huge man emerged and glared down at the girl in front of him, who stared back with a disinterested expression. He topped Mori by at least six inches and had the hands of a boxer, huge and meaty with numerous scars.

"So good to see you again Christopher, but I thought it was the usual arrangement. Or is there another reason why you're here? I mean, if you're here for pleasure there are a few clubs I could suggest." She smiled at the man with a careless innocence.

"My boss has requested the pleasure of your presence posthaste." Christopher's voice was tough and gravelly and he had to think about his words before he spoke them.

"Scared of saying his name?" She switched to another language and spoke so quickly the Hosts were baffled. Who on earth could understand that?

Well Christopher obviously did. He gave an angry growl and charged at his petite adversary. She dodged to one side and punched him in the kidneys as he stumbled past her. A well delivered kick sent him sprawling as the girl crouched waiting for his next attack. She narrowed her eyes and gave a maniacal grin as she anticipated his next move.

Her body flipped backwards, landing on the hood of the car and reached into her left sleeve, pulling out a credit card. She threw the card at him. It slashed across his right cheek, drawing blood and disorienting him.

She then jumped off the car and kicked him in the knees but, even though she was moving out of the way of his falling body, like lightning Christopher managed to latch onto her long hair, making it impossible for her to twist free. Christopher got to his feet slowly and began dragging the slim struggling form to the guardrails of the bridge.

Mori made as if to charge toward them but Hikaru and Kaoru latched onto his legs and caused him to stumble. Tamaki and Honey latched onto his arms and helped hold down the boy, it was no easy task and Kyoya was not about to help, while Haruhi was too absorbed in the scene in front of her to do anything other than watch.

Christopher slammed the girl's head against the metal limb and lifted her by the hair over the rails. The girl grabbed his wrist and swung her legs back and forth like a pendulum. Christopher shook his arm back and forth trying to dislodge the girl's leech like grasp, but to no avail. The girl's feet connected with his chin knocking Christopher away from the rail. As she managed to get her feet back on the bridge the girl backhanded her captor with strength disproportionate to her small size.

As Christopher reeled back slightly the girl followed up her advantage and cracked him under the chin with her knee. His hand dropped from her hair and he loomed over her, pulling out two pairs of brass knuckles as he did. He swung out and came close to grazing her chin, but but again he misjudged her speed. The next few moves he did not and soon Christopher had her on the defensive as he forced her back with an effective barrage of punches that soon had her backed up against the rail. The girl felt the rail behind her and glanced over her shoulder. That was when Christopher pounced. He wrapped his hands around her slender neck and began squeezing.

Mori began struggling all the harder and it was all Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru could do to restrain him. Kyoya wanted to see how this would end without anyone's aid. Haruhi opened her eyes wide and stared in shock at the look of interest on Kyoya's face. He was such a freak.

"Well, can we help her now?" Tamaki enquired glancing at Kyoya.

"She does not require our assistance any longer," Kyoya said as he jotted down some notes in his black notebook, produced his laptop from thin air and began typing.

The Hosts turned back to the girl and stared. What was Kyoya talking about? She was still in Christopher's meaty grasp and turning blue as well.

Then she brought both feet up against Christopher's chest and pushed up. He flew over her head and over the bridge. But at the last second he grabbed some of her long hair and dragged her over the bridge with him. She gave a small yelp clawed desperately at the air and disappeared.

Mori jerked free of Honey's restraining grasp and ran to the edge of the bridge and leaned over, searching frantically for the girl. A noise behind him made Mori whirl around and take on a fighting stance. But it was it only the slim wrists of the girl appearing over the side of the bridge and hauling herself over the side and somersaulting to her feet.

She completely ignored Mori and the rest of the Host and stalked purpos fully to the car, yanking open the driver's door. She reached inside and threw the driver to the ground, pulling a gun out of his jacket as she did. She smirked as she pointed the gun at the cowering man before her and said softly, "Give me your phone and I'll let you live."

The man handed her the phone with no hesitation, then winced as she leaned down toward him. She whispered something and then watched in amusement as the man scrambled for the car and hit the gas. She hit a few buttons on the phone and spoke rapidly, frowning as she did.

After a moment of tence silence she stared at the phone, and without anymore though, closed her fist around it. She then dropped what was left of the crushed phone over the bridge and began walking away, a dazed expression on her china white face. She walked straight through the group without acknowledging their presence, though she did take her jacket from Kaoru's hand as she passed him.

"Wait!" Tamaki baratone voice called out. When she didn't respond the Host ran after her instead.

When he was only a foot away she whirled around and stamped down a small foot, placed her hands defiantly on her round hips and said emphatically, "Takashi stop following me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhhh! How do they know each other? I betcha wanna find out, huh? I hope you all liked this! Please review~!<strong>

**I want to thank Kitty13492 for her review! :) It makes me _want _to continue!**

**Same for Katherine5683! Thank you so much for your reveiw! :)**

**It's nice to know I have people like you guys encouraging me! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm Fell4 and I'm uploading these for my friend who loves to write! I havn't had time to show her how to upload stuff so until we get together and I teach her that, I'll be uploading these. I actually uploaded the first two, using my words to convay her thoughts in the first two chapters A/N's- sorry for teh accidental diseption! **

**This might be all for a while, I guess we'll see... If you want more, review and let me know! Reviews keep me writing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

"Ugh, what is it with you? Why can't you just leave me alone? I already broke you once, why do you keep coming after me? Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want your help?" The blue eyes snapped and blazed fire at the Hosts. And as the tiny girl strode forward glaring, every boy (and Haruhi) took a step back.

"So it is you. I thought you had left." Honey's normally cheerful voice was hard and flat as he stared impassively at the girl. Even though she was small Honey was smaller and, wanting to intimidate her a little, had to lift his chin slightly.

"So wonderful to see you again, Mintsoupie, I thought you would have grown some by now," she said sweetly smiling down at Honey. "Although it's been _wonderful_ seeing you both again, I have to leave," she said, sarcasm lasing her words.

She whirled arround and began walking away, though she didn't get far. Mori's long arm snaked out and grabbed her collar he lifted her off the ground and pulled her, kicking her legs viciously, back toward the group. She hissed a few choice words in his direction and glowered at Mori as he set her back on the ground and turned her around to face him.

After a sham of a staring contest she glanced at the ground, his dark eyes still staring hard at her face. She had looked away trying to hide from the questions that swam in Mori's eyes, trying to keep up her façade, though recently that was becoming harder and harder to do.

"Takashi don't look at me like that. I feel like I just kicked a kitten." On impulse shewent and wrapped her arms around Mori's waist. She looked up at him and then glanced at the other boys watching, and smiled inwardly. _"What an attractive group of rich brats_," she thought, silent laughter ringing in her head.

Her gaze rested briefly on Haruhi. _"Did that girl honestly think she was fooling anyone? She might have had a boyish, scratch that, sticklike figure, but her eyes were much too wide." _

"Now Takashi, how about you, and the rest of your friends, go back to the train station and out of my life. Now, would be good, if that isn't too much to ask."

"We missed our train and can't go back to school. We'll have to go to your house," Kyoya said with his usual level of enthusiasm, though if you listened closely you could detect the hint of scheming intelligence that was carefully concealed beneath his mask. Her blue eyes snaked in his direction and glared momentarily. To hide his unease he pulled his laptop out of his satchel and began typing rapidly.

"You can't be serious."Her eyes widened with shock as she realized, Kyoya was indeed serious. "No, absolutely not. Never in a million years. Don't even think about it."

She said all that swiftly and, almost as swiftly, she turned to dash off. But Mori was faster than her this time. He grabbed her shoulder and held her in the crook of one arm. She closed her eyes and bit into the knuckles of her left hand all the while shaking with barely suppressed annoyance. _"Why does Takashi always show up at all the wrong moments?"_ A devious smile crossed her expressive face briefly but was instantly replaced by her usual serene expression of disinterest. "Well how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Haruhi asked as she watched the as yet unnamed girl who sat stiffly in Mori's arm.

"If Takashi is still the same boy he was six years ago then he still enjoys sparing. So if he's up to it we'll have a round or two and the winner… well, if I win you lot get completely lost and I never see any of you again. But if Takashi wins you can stay at my house for one night-and one night only!"

Tamaki and the twins were just beginning to howl with laughter at the thought of that tiny thing in a pleated school skirt taking on Mori and winning, when they remembered what she had done to Christopher barely ten minutes earlier. The memory sobered them up instantly and their eyes widened in a terror that was not pretended in any form or mannerism.

Mori shook his head and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it into Tamaki's face as he did. The twins ran forward and began assisting the pretty girl with her jacket. They recoiled suddenly with stinging cheeks after Hikaru had brushed his hand along her hips and she had backhanded them both in almost the same instant. She narrowed her eyes at the twins and stalked menacingly toward them, saying softly, "Do that again and see what happens."

The next moment she had turned to Mori and cocked her head sweetly. She leaned down to adjust her shoe lace, picked up a small rock and threw it at his head. As he stepped aside to avoid the missile she went for his knees and hit them in a spectacular tackle. They went down in a heap but Mori used his height and weight to an obvious advantage. He caught both the girl's arms in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her neck in a tight strangle hold. She gasped and went limp muttering something under her breath, something that Mori responded to in equally low tones.

He released her and they parted only to clash again after a few seconds respite. During the second round the girl was much more careful not to engage in any lasting physical contact. Instead she danced around her taller opponent and jabbed at his weak points.

Unfortunately for her, Mori didn't have very many of those. So this round was much longer and punctuated with muffled curses from the girl's pink lips.

It took some doing but eventually Mori went down and a small foot was placed on his throat as his smirking opponent looked down at him. She grinned and helped him to his feet as she said sweetly, "Don't underestimate me Takashi. I've changed quite a lot since we last played."

They took up their positions once again and waited for a moment. Then they clashed again.

Mori grazed the girl's chin as she ducked beneath his arm and slammed both fists into his stomach.

As Mori doubled over a little the girl grabbed his tie and yanked him backward into the grass. He landed hard but still managed to bring her to the ground beside him. She rolled over and over, attempting to escape his long reach, but to no avail. Mori simply gathered her into a tight almost embrace as he got to his feet. She frowned and squirmed to face him. She smirked mysteriously up at the tall boy, then, wrapping both arms around his neck, she pressed her lips softly against his.

Mori released her in the shock of the moment and she dropped to the ground and knocked his legs out from under him. Then she knelt on his chest and asked innocently, "Had enough Takashi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I love cliffies so much! =)<strong>

**I have to say, I love this chapter. The other ones are good, duh! _But, _I this is my fave fighting sene so far. I love how she kissed him and won the fight!~ So cool! XD **

**What did you guys think? What was your fave part?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up! :) I'm really happy with the reviews I have gotten so far!** **Thank you guys so much! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"No fair! No fair! You can't kiss your opponent!" Honey shouted as he bounced up and down in an annoyed funk.

"Where in the rules does it say that?" She asked as she jumped off his chest. She stood glaring at Honey with her hands on her hips and a sarcastic smile on her lips.

"Well actually," Kyoya began but she cut him off with snapping angrily. "Fine I give up! You can come. But if any of you touch anything say anything or do anything without my say so is a dead man or woman."

She smirked at Haruhi and twirled around; her skirt flaring out as she did. Haruhi's mouth opened and she stared at the girl in surprise. The girl looked back and shrugged as she asked sweetly, "What not used to people seeing you for what you really are? Can't anyone at your super rich school figure it out?"

Haruhi shook her head and replied. "No they can't."

"Really those girls must be getting dumber or I'm getting smarter. Which do you think it is?"

She grinned and waited for the Hosts to catch her up. She threw her arm around Haruhi's shoulders and said. "Are you hungry? I am."

The Hosts piled into an elevator at their forced host's hotel. She punched a number and waited with arms crossed and a slight frown on her face. She'd been in a huff for a while, glaring at anyone who caught her eye and snarling under her breath when Mori told the rest her name.

Sakina Cordo.

Sakina practically bounded out of the elevator the second the doors opened. She stalked down the hall to her room and pulled out her room key. She swiped the key card. She waited for her guests to catch up then she slipped inside and waltzed into her apartment. The boys and Haruhi followed her closely.

It was a wide spacious room with a bookcase on the far left wall and a small sofa in front of it. A large coffee table was in front of the couch and covered in scraps of paper. A hall way branched off on the right and had four doors in it. Also on the right was a small kitchen. A balcony was directly in front of them the floor to ceiling windows gave an amazing view of the city.

The twins made a beeline for the fridge and Sakina shouted "No don't!"

It was too late. Black smoke belched out of the fridge's open door and filled the apartment. AS she began coughing Sakina ran to the balcony and threw open the windows. She ran back to the door and flicked a switch. A fan in the ceiling began to whirl and soon the thick cloud of smoke was no more.

Sakina glared at the twins walked to the kitchen picked up a butcher knife waved it threateningly and said in a low voice "Don't touch anything. Do you understand me perfectly?"

The twins dashed behind Mori and cowered close to the floor. They nodded and continued cowering. Sakina frowned at Honey as the blonde boy flopped onto her couch and knocked a pillow to the floor. She stomped over and picked up the pillow. She bunched the fabric in her fingers and began beating Honey over the head. He grabbed her wrists and pried the pillow from her. She glared at him and handed over the pillow.

"I'm hungry." Sakina announced again and walked over to her phone. Then she thought a moment and put the receiver down and turned back to the club. "Let's get this straight if you're staying here and I have to feed you, I want to be reimbursed. I mean it's bad enough that you're staying here but know I have to feed you to? So you're repaying me."

"Of course my dear, how could I ever refuse you anything you asked?" Tamaki said as he bounded to her side. He wrapped an arm around Sakina's shoulders and leaned over her brushing his other hand along her cheeks. Sakina nearly choked in mortification as she tried to wriggle free. Tamaki suddenly went spinning off into a corner as Mori thwacked him around the ear.

Sakina coughed as she tried to keep from laughing. She blew a strand of hair behind her ear and walked to the hall she grabbed a stool and climbed up to look in the attic. She pulled herself into the attic and coughed as she disturbed the dust. She hung out of the attic by her knees and said pleasantly "I'll be awhile I have no I idea where the air mattress went. You can order room service if you want just don't go over a hundred and fifty yen."

Sakina disappeared into the attic and the club could hear a few dozen crashes and a scream of rage and pain. A stream of cockroaches, other assorted bugs and six rats streaked into the room. The twins dove onto the couch. Tamaki jumped into Haruhi's arms and cringed. Honey clambered onto Mori's shoulders. While Kyoya stood steadfastly in the middle of the room and refused to show his disgust. Haruhi dropped Tamaki and calmly made her way to the door. She opened it and flipped off the lights. The vermin and insects headed for the light and soon the apartment was pest free. Well except for the twins, and Tamaki.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Sakina emerged; she was covered in dust and had a rat bite on her left hand. Her hair was rumpled and her white dress shirt was ripped. She glared at the living room someone had turned off all the lights. She stalked into the room and realized that someone had lit candles.

She stopped and gasped it was quite impressive, and then she prayed quickly that it was legal. The coffee table was loaded down with food. Baklava, cream cheese, crab, tuna, salad, cake, bananas, poky, and a small pizza were somehow managing to all fit. A teapot steamed softly in one corner and a thin trail of steam wafted up to the ceiling. Cushions were arranged in a circle around the table. She put a hand to her mouth and smiled behind her fingers.

She walked to the table and stared at the Host Club who stood on the other side of the table. Haruhi's eyes were fastened on the tuna. And the twin's were fastened to her shoulders. "How did you do all this in fifteen minutes?"

Tamaki smiled and bowed. He waved her toward a cushion and attempted to sit next to her, on her right, but Mori moved with an unusual speed and slid down beside Sakina. Kyoya sat on her left and pushed up his glasses. Sakina rested her chin on the back of her hand and smiled at the wavering flames. They danced in a strange mix of light and shadow; a faint smell of smoke filled the apartment and gave the room an eerie feeling. "Well this is pretty cool. How much did it cost me?"

"Nothing" The twins chorused as they sat on either side of Haruhi. "Mori did it all."

Sakina glanced up at the dark silent boy beside her, and smiled at him. "Really Takashi you know I didn't really care about the money."

Mori shrugged and picked up a piece of strawberry poky and bit into it. Sakina picked up a piece of baklava and slathered it in cream cheese. She laughed as Honey grabbed only cake and swallowed it practically whole. "Still the same as when you were little, well littler. How can you eat only sweets and not get fat?"

Honey shrugged and swallowed another slice of cake. Sakina shuddered and looked away. She swallowed the last of the bread and reached for a piece of crab. She had already decided not to answer any questions till she had finished eating. It would ruin her appetite.

She ate quickly and looked at her guests. She had already decided to lay the law down on several things. "Right you lot listen up, we're going over some ground rules."

Once everyone had looked up at her Sakina raised her hand and held up one finger. "Rule number one, no one opens the fridge or goes in the third door down the hall."

She held up two fingers, "Rule number two, no one but Haruhi may enter my room without permission."

Another finger went up, "Rule number three, if anybody wants to use the phone get my permission first and if it rings no one but me picks it up."

She smiled, "Well that's all the rules now onto the threats. If any of you even think of entering my bathroom while either Haruhi or I am in there, I will snap your wrists in two." She let the smile drop from her lips and stared levelly at the group. "And if any of you disobey me I will dig deep into your lives find all your dirty little secrets and turn them into public knowledge. Do we understand each other Ootori?"

Kyoya looked sideways into the smoldering blue eyes and nodded. His best threats ran along those same lines. Sakina smiled again and asked, "So any questions?"

Honey raised his hand and called out, "Where have you been?"

Sakina grinned, "Globetrotting, moving and here next question."

The club frowned. She was answering but not saying anything. Tamaki leaned his chin on his hands and stared at Sakina, his eyes were dark and passionate lips open slightly and hair falling over his eyes. She stared back unaffected by his charms.

"What do you do?" Tamaki asked as he watched Sakina's facial expression. Her muscles tensed as she thought up a swift reply. "Indirectly I work for one man who works for himself and gave me no choice in what I do."

Mori let a frown slide across his face and disappear in a moment. She was infuriating. He knew she was in trouble but she wouldn't let anybody help. Well what else was new? He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Did you leave for a reason?"

She started to answer then sucked in her breath and paused. She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you really need to know?"

She jumped to her feet picked up and empty plate and headed to the kitchen. A moment, several curses and a loud crash later Sakina announced that she was doing the dishes. Haruhi automatically began collecting plates and taking them to the kitchen and their certain demise.

The boys all picked up one plate and took it the kitchen then sat on the couch or floor.

Sakina wandered out of the kitchen a few moments later and stood with hands on hips evaluating the boys. She then sighed and waited for Haruhi to leave the kitchen. She was coming to the tricky part: room assignments for the boys.

"Right, Haruhi since you're a girl you can have the bed in my room. The rest of you can share the spare bedroom or the couch." The storm of protest broke over Sakina but she bravely stood her ground and refused to back down. "Well I doubt the twins will mind sharing so they could take the couch."

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and Kaoru looked away shyly as he murmured, "Would you mind sharing with me Hikaru?"

Hikaru gasped grabbed his brother's hands and stared into Kaoru's nearly tear filled eyes. "Of course not, I'll always share with-"

He never finished. Sakina had sat still in shock for Kaoru's performance but the second Hikaru started she had gotten to her feet and sauntered over to the couch. She grabbed a handful of hair from each head and slammed the twin's temples one against the other. As the red heads sat still and rubbed their heads Sakina stared at them in annoyance. "None of that, if I see it you're sleeping outside."

The twin's stared at her and asked in unison, "Didn't you like it?"

She glared down at them and said in a low voice, "What do you think?"

"Well, all the girls at school like it." Haruhi explained. "So they do it constantly."

Sakina pursed her lips and patted the twin's heads. "I was right-they _**have**_ gotten dumber!"

She turned to Haruhi. "I'm going to get a shower. If you want to go to bed it's the first door on the right. I'll take the air mattress." Then she walked off but before she disappeared into the bathroom she turned back to the Hosts. "I want everyone in bed by eleven. Otherwise it could get awkward. And if anyone other than Haruhi enters my room whilst the waters running I'll, I'll, well when I've figured it out I'll let you know."

Nearly an hour later Sakina emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was soaked and hung limply over the back of her robe. Her skin was soft, supple from the rough scrubbing she had given it. She opened the door of her room and stepped inside. A annoyed from passed over her porcelain features. She'd told Haruhi to take the bed not the air mattress. She watched Haruhi for a moment and envied her the dreamless sleep Haruhi was treated to. She wished she could sleep like that.

She walked silently to her closet and opened the door. She pulled out a pair of soft shorts and a tank top. She'd left clean underwear in the bathroom. She slipped on the shorts and pulled the tank over her head. Then she flipped backward and landed on her bed. She smiled and slid beneath the covers. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Saki?"She choked, coughed, sat up and stared in shock. Takashi stood in the corner of her room leaning against the wall. She pulled the blankets up around her chest and hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He crossed the room with all the grace of a jungle cat and sat gracefully beside her. Sakina scooted back against the headboard and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. The neon numbers flashed, eleven thirty p.m. She gulped things were getting awkward rapidly.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said as she stiffened. Takashi moved closer and wrapped a long arm around her waist. He pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. Sakina's face was pressed against his chest. She made a feeble attempt to pull away though it was all for show. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

"Why did you leave?" Takashi asked as his free hand began to stroke her long hair and twine it around his fingers.

"I can't tell you that at least not right now." Sakina said as she tried not to melt. Takashi was tired, that's why he was so, well, wonderfully flirtatious.

"Why not, you can tell me anything." Takashi looked down at Saki and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "We never kept secrets before, why is it different know?"

She stared into his dark eyes and whispered, "I don't want it to be different. But it is. I've been gone for four years. You're tall and don't need me the way you used to. I'm a-"She broke off and paused then continued; "I'm nowhere near good enough for you. You don't need me anymore. I've changed. Even Mintsoupie's changed. He's not as annoying."

She tried to squirm loose but Takashi simply tightened the arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakina pressed the palms of her hands against his chest and shoved. He loosened his grip a little but didn't release her entirely. Sakina sighed and said firmly, "Look you have to go get some sleep understood?"

Takashi nodded swung his long legs onto the bed and lay down. Sakina was pushed back onto the mattress. She lay there cursing inwardly. Then she grabbed his finger and bent it back. He didn't yell instead he shifted slightly and Sakina was sliding out of his embrace like an eel. She dashed out of her room and shut the door. She leaned against it and decided to sleep on the balcony. She wanted to leave but she needed to stay until morning.

As she settled down on the balcony she suddenly remembered, she'd left Haruhi in her room. She sat up and considered going back but then she decided Haruhi was safe enough. She guessed Takashi was still living by that code of honor thing he'd talked about when they were little. She smiled, her lips curving devilishly, she'd made fun of him over it. Then her smile disappeared, she'd never said she was sorry for that. Well she wouldn't have time in the morning. It'd have to wait a few more years.

Kyoya was snooping. He had a gut instinct that something was wrong. And although he didn't usually listen to his internal organs he'd decided to make an exception in this case. He walked quietly into the hall and down to the third door in the hall. He turned the handle and was surprised when it opened smoothly and silently. He walked in and saw the room contained only a computer sitting on a heavy dark wood desk with a low stool in front of it.

He couldn't restrain himself. He walked over and sat down on the small stool and began to press a few buttons. The screen came to life and he frowned. The thing wanted a password.

Well he had all night. Kyoya began to type in all the things he guessed she would use as a password. He tried, Takashi, gun, sword and several others but each time the screen flashed the same thing: incorrect. Finally he tried something that he doubted would work, but it was a last resort.

He typed it in and started slightly when it was accepted. He couldn't help but smirk as he gained entry to the computer. There was nothing out of order on the screen. All the usual things internet, music, pictures, documents access to Interpol, nothing out of the ordinary. He decided to look at her documents.

He pulled it up and skimmed the files. Only one seemed out of the ordinary. It was labeled 'Acquisitions'. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. There were pictures attached to the document. He clicked on one and his mouth became a thin line. He'd known something was wrong.

He stood and was about to go and wake the others. But a voice from the window stopped him in his tracks. "Ootori what are you doing here?"

Kyoya turned and pushed up his glasses. Sakina sat on the sill of the open window. Her small hands were clenched into fists and her eyes were hard and bright as flint. She slid into the room and glanced at her computer. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue along them. She looked at him her eyes sad. "I had three rules Ootori, why'd you break the big number one?"

Before he could answer she'd made it to his side and was slamming her knee into his stomach. Kyoya doubled over his breath gone. Sakina slammed her fist into his stomach again and let him fall to the floor. She looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry Ootori."

She grabbed his head and slammed his forehead against the edge of the desk. Kyoya saw stars then everything went black.

Sakina bit her lip and sighed. He'd complicated matters. Well she couldn't let him tell the others. So she'd just have to keep him quiet but how?

Her gaze fell on her desk drawer. She had some duct tape in there. She smiled. Ootori wasn't going to tell anyone, well for a few hours anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! If you don't Mori will beat you up!<strong>

**To Shon-Kun1301- I agree! Mori DOESN'T get enough love! I guess everyone is too obsessed about Tamaki and Kyoya-though I DO love Kyoya, Mori is awesome too! To often he get's overshadowed by his sweet cousin, Honey. Yay! I'm glad you liked that part! It was so rad! XD I hope this chpater lived up to your expectations!**

**It's nice to know people ARE reading this an enjoying it! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ Sorry for taking so long to update guys! Please don't kill me! Anyway, here is the next chapter, I'm sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Sakina wandered into her room; Haruhi already gotten up and was somewhere else in the apartment. Sakina shut the door and walked over to her closet, reaching in and pulling out a folded cat suit. She peeled off her pajamas and dropped them onto the floor, put the black suit on and zipped it up. She grabbed her leather lace-up boots, jerking them onto her feet. She snatched up her backpack and dug through it, searching for the mask at the bottom.<p>

She then rummaged around for her com and stuck in her ear. Then hesitantly, she pulled it back out and stared at it silently for a moment before finally dropping it back into the bag. She looked at herself in the mirror and a stranger stared back.

Her blue eyes were hard and soulless. Sakina was shocked; she didn't remember her eyes ever looking that way before. She looked away and bit her lip hard. A drop of red appeared and Sakina swallowed. She ran a finger over her lip and dabbed at the blood. She stared at it, mezmerized by the contrast of the red blood against her white skin.

She sighed as a shout came from the living room. Those rich brats were really loud in the morning. She'd awoken to the melodious whining of Mintsoupie. Apparently, he'd gotten woken up by the blonde idiot and had been really angry. Of course Tamaki had been screaming for mercy and had only added to the din. The twins had been banging on Haruhi's door, shouting for her to wake up. They'd been confused when Mori had emerged.

After the confusion had died down, they'd gone running to Tamaki and now Mori was being subjected to intense interrogation. Of course he was being honest and told them the truth: Haruhi was fine. But Tamaki was paranoid; Sakina guessed that was a normal state for him to be in, since no one seemed too annoyed by it.

She'd called for room service and had met them at the door. As she pulled the loaded cart into the room, she dropped two small white pills in the orange juice. She looked up when the twins attacked the cart like ravening wolves. She moved away and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She waited until all of the Hosts, except for Ootori, had taken a drink of their juice before she got ready to make her move.

She watched them closely and smiled. They pills were quite effective. She waited until they had started to sway. They looked at each other blearily and then turned to look at her. Sakina stood and went to get Ootori. She opened the door of her computer room and smiled at him.

Kyoya glared back. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. But she was yanking off the tape. When she yanked it off his lips he winced but didn't yell. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him into the living room. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the sight of the rest of the club swaying like they were drunk. Sakina shoved him onto the couch and smiled. Then she walked into the kitchen.

Kyoya made a break for the door and found that it was locked. Sakina was suddenly behind him. She dead legged him and handcuffed him to Tamaki. She handcuffed Tamaki to Haruhi, Haruhi to Mintsoupie, Mintsoupie to Hikaru, Hikaru to Kaoru, and Kaoru to Takashi. Finally she snapped the final pair around Kyoya's free hand.

She stood back and admired her handiwork. The drugs had already put Mintsoupie, Haruhi and the twins to sleep. Tamaki was nearly out. Kyoya wasn't drugged but he wouldn't be able to do anything cuffed to a sleeping Takashi.

Takashi wasn't asleep. He stared at her with dark eyes. Sakina sensed he was angry, hurt and more than a little confused. She knelt beside him and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry Takashi, but I don't have a choice."

He looked away and Sakina stood. She walked over to the balcony and threw open the doors. She walked over to the railing and jumped up and balanced on its edge. She heard Takashi call her name and flipped back. She landed on her hands and walked back into the room on them. She turned herself upright and looked down at Takashi.

"Where are you going?" Takashi asked.

Next to him Kyoya snorted and said in annoyance, "She's going to your house. She's a thief."

Sakina snarled at Kyoya and glared at him. But no one could out stare an Ootori down, not even her. She looked away and ran back to the balcony calling as she went, "The maid will be up in an hour. She'll decuff you."

She took a running leap over the railing and fell over the edge. She let herself fall and reached into her backpack and pulled out her mask. She slid it on over her hair and continued falling. Finally she reached behind her and pulled the string on her parachute. She floated to the ground and landed in heap. She unclipped her chute and ran to the hotel's parking garage. She found her motorbike and jumped on it.

She gunned the engine and zoomed away. True, her next target was at the Haninozuka-Morinozuka mansion and the Ootori brat already knew, but she had at least two hours. The maid was always late. Then she cursed and went even faster. She'd gotten onto the manager about the maid being late and had requested the woman come earlier. She glanced at the Ouran clock tower and cursed again. She had less than half an hour before the maid came in.

She gunned the motor again. She prayed she had time. Then she cut herself off. Why would God want her to succeed with stealing?

She then started praying that she would be able to keep Takashi safe and all the others, well maybe not Ootori. Her thoughts raced and she almost didn't hear her com buzzing in her ear.

She'd forgotten about it. She responded. "Yes?"

"Have you acquired your target yet?" Her boss's voice echoed around her head.

"No. I'll have it in about an hour though." Sakina gritted her teeth as she maneuvered round a eighteen wheeler.

"Well if you don't I'm afraid your sister will suffer the consequences." The suave voice said without a trace of emotion.

"But why what's she done?" Sakina asked in a strangled voice.

"It's not what she's done it's what you've done. You got your cover blown. You haven't acquired your target yet and you refused a direct order. So if you don't have it in exactly five hours your sister dies."

"What is wrong with you? She'd your daughter!" Sakina shouted. "I'm your daughter how can you do this to us?" She laughed harshly. "I understand that you hate me, trust me the feeling's mutual. But what did Mindy ever do to you? She's six! You can't kill her! You can't!"

Sakina felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she shouted. Yet she knew her words wouldn't help her sister in the least. Their father was the kind of man who would chop his own hand off to prove a point. She prayed again this time for her sister. She prayed like she'd never prayed before. And hoped she'd make it on time. She was still half an hour away and it would take her at least fifteen minutes to break into the house. That wasn't enough time to make it to her father's warehouse no matter how fast she went.

Sakina screamed. All her rage, frustration, sadness and the sense that she'd let down or betrayed everyone she cared about went into one single shriek. Then she was silent. A dark feral look danced in her blue eyes and she mentally promised herself that if her sister died, so did their father.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review or Sakina will steal one from you! (lol- does that even make any sense?)<strong>

**Katherine5683—Thank you so much for reviewing twice! You don't know how much that means to me! You get get some 3 ! Yay for the praise too! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Karibi—Give me more reviews! Grrr! :[ (lol- It's my sis. I can say stuff like that XD)**

**DarkestEnd: Yes! He is a stupid little otaku—but we have to love him (otherwise he might blackmail us…) Thanks, I'm glad you like it, I like details too!**

**Special thanks to Fell4 and Karibi, my awesome betas!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter! Yay! I'm getting it out faster than the last chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Sakina ditched her bike by the mansions outer wall, looked up and smiled. This was easy! She'd scaled this thing so many times when she was a kid! Usually because Takashi had gotten in trouble for something when she'd been the instigator. She'd never confessed but she always kept him company while he was serving his sentence.<p>

Sakina began climbing. She felt the walls for the familiar crevices she'd used as handholds and footholds years ago. She made it up to the top in a matter of moments and knelt down, surveying her surroundings. The garden was still the same. It stretched out for quite a ways and stopped at the long gravel drive.

The lawn was a vivid emerald, expertly manicured with flower beds adding flashes of color throughout. A gardener was pottering about in a bed of chrysanthemums and snipping off dead leaves here and there. He looked about seventy and she doubted he would be a physical threat.

But she couldn't risk being seen. So he would have to go.

Sakina dropped down into the grounds and slid up behind the man. Closer up, he was older than she had first thought, his face weathered and lined. His white hair stood out in little tufts and looked like the hair of a mad scientist. Sakina decided to use knock out gas so he wouldn't be hurt. A killer headache would be the only reminder of what had happened.

She threw the small canister and dashed across the lawn. The old man began to cough and soon fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. She apologized in her head, feeling slightly guilty. Sakina shook her head as if she could shake off the guilt. No. She had no choice, she had to do this.

Sakina continued running, her feet flying over the immaculate lawn. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She skidded to a stop nearly slamming into the door as she did. She pulled out a skeleton key and inserted it in the lock. With a click she was inside the mansion.

She flitted down the corridor being as silent as she could possibly be. She didn't want alert all those crazy bulked up karate fanatics to her presence. She didn't want to get into a fight. She'd win, of that she was certain, but it could get messy. And blood in one's hair is not a pleasant feeling. Especially when you don't have time to wash it out.

Soon she made it to the room that held the Haninozuka family heirlooms. She'd been there before, years ago, when Takashi and Mitsukuni invited her over for the first time.

She grinned at the memory, Mintsoupie bouncing along and Takashi walking silently beside her. They hadn't wanted her to come over, but her mother and their mother's had decided they should 'appreciate each other's company', so they had. They'd wandered around the house for an hour without her saying a single word. She'd followed them and looked at what they pointed out but she hadn't said anything.

Her smile faded abruptly as she opened the door. As she'd suspected, they hadn't redone the security. It was still ancient. Just an alarm system, in case the glass case was smashed. She sauntered into the room toward the glass case. She leaned down and stared at the delicately painted miniature. She'd never understand her father's erratic tastes in art. It looked like a finger painting done by a five year old.

She reached into her belt and pulled out a small glass cutter. She began making a tight circle on the case. Then she heard a shout from the garden. Abandoning the case she ran to the window and stared out wondering what was going on. Several huge men were charging around the yard. One was supporting the old gardener who was rubbing his head groggily.

Sakina hissed. Something had gone wrong. The guy was supposed to be out for another two hours. She dashed back to the case and once again started cutting open the case. Then she heard footsteps in the hall.

"Check all the rooms!"

Sakina gasped and looked at the case. She glanced up as she heard more footsteps; she glanced down and snarled, "Ah the heck with it!" and slammed the glass cutter down on the case, grabbing the miniature. She ran for the window, stuffing the picture in her pocket as she ran.

The thief crossed her arms over her face and smashed through the glass, rolling as she hit the ground and came up in a crouch. A man on the far side of the lawn spotted her and started her way. She smiled and started running: The chase was on.

She nearly made it to the wall; but a sudden pain in her wounded shoulder caused her to lose her pace and stumble. She winced and slowed slightly. She heard someone behind her and tried to regain her speed. It was useless; Sakina yelled as a heavy hand grabbed her injured shoulder and squeezed tightly. She ground to a halt, breathing hard and crying out sharply.

The man spun her around to face him. Sakina saw that he was only about nineteen with wide, trusting eyes. She restrained a triumphant grin and instead pulled down on her zipper and stood up again. She leaned against his chest looking up at him through long fluttering eyelashes. He gulped and stared at her unconsciously loosening his grip.

Sakina slammed her elbow into his stomach. The boy doubled over gasping and Sakina brought her knee up into his chin. He was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakina seems so mean here, I know! But you have to admit- she got the job done~!<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

**Shon-Kun1301- So glad you like her! I don't think there are enough strong women featured in ff stories- they're all damsels! Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Rin136- Yah, people use Sakura WAY to much! It's almost a boring name now! I love figuring out a character's name- a name should have the same feel as the character does. Sakina sounds kind of spiky and dangerous to me-that's what Sakina is like so...**

**Darkest End- I'm glad you like Sakina! Girls are prone to sensitivity- I should know, I'm a girl!**

**Fell4 and Karibi- who edited this story! Thank you all for your encouragement!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm SO SORRY for taking so long! Please don't hate me!**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>An hour and forty five minutes later the car Honey had summoned pulled up to the Haninozuka- Morinozuka gates. The host club piled out of the limo and filed into the house. Haruhi was nursing a splitting headache in silence while Tamaki and the twins were bemoaning their fate loudly and angrily. Mori and Honey, like Haruhi, were refusing to acknowledge the ache while Kyoya was being silently smug about the whole affair.<p>

Sakina had made a grave error when she had left Kyoya conscious. He wouldn't elaborate about how he'd gotten loose but the smug smile was enough to deter any questioning.

They were met at the door by the butler. He bowed formally and gave them directions. "She's in her old room."

As they followed Honey the butler stopped Mori, "If I may say sir, she's grown up quite a bit."

Mori nodded and started to walk away. But the butler put out a hand to stop him. "Don't be to hard on her sir. I'll bring in some tea in a moment."

Mori nodded once again and hurriedly followed the rest of his group. They made their way down the long halls to where Sakina was confined. It wasn't very hard to find. From more than fifty feet away they could hear impassioned shrieks, angry yowls and ominous crashes. Several of the guards stood near the door glancing at it nervously every few seconds when an especially loud crash came from inside.

One of the men shook his head at them as Tamaki out his hand on the door knob. "It's locked." He helpfully unlocked it and cautioned Honey. "She's likely to claw out your eyes. She took out six of our men before your father even got close to her."

Honey smiled, "Did my father beat her?"

The man cleared his throat, "Not exactly. Actually she surrendered. She wouldn't say why. But she had a fit when we locked her up." A huge crash and several loud curses came from inside and the man flinched.

He watched as they entered and shook his head again.

Sakina watched warily as the club filed in. She started to smile and decided against it. They all looked slightly annoyed. Well, some more than others. Tamaki had steam coming out of his ears and the twins had an evil gleam in their eyes. She pressed her back against the wall carefully.

The Hosts stared at her and Sakina glared back. She crossed her arms and waited. There was bound to be a sarcastic remark said _sometime_ soon. She groaned as Kyoya said in a snide voice. "I thought you were supposed to be a great thief? Why would you make so many obvious mistakes?"

Sakina stuck her tongue out and admitted. "I had other things on my mind. You lot aren't exactly my highest priorities. Also, I'm not a great thief. I'm better than most, but there's some crazy blonde woman in America who's the best in the world. I don't know her name but she works with some guy who used to be in insurance. She's beat me to quite a few jobs.

And do you honestly think my making so many blunders was an accident? I needed to get caught. There's something more important going on here than stealing from Mintsoupie and Takashi, or even your most highly esteemed uncle." She stopped as the butler entered with a tray full of tea cup, a steaming tea pot and a small package wrapped in brown paper. Sakina's eyes widened and she threw herself at the man with a yelp of "Daichi!"

He looked down at her and smiled keeping a tight grip on the tea tray as he did. "It's good to see you again Sakina."

She grinned up at him and released his waist. She flipped backward and sat on the floor smiling up at the butler. He set the tray down and handed her the small package. Sakina smiled again and looked at the seal; she glanced up at the black coated man and frowned just a little. "You opened it didn't you?"

He raised one eyebrow and gave Sakina a small smile. "Well you never gave me instructions not to."

Sakina grinned and muttered, "I forget why I gave you this."

He bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him as he left.

Sakina opened the package pulled out a DVD and smirked. She tossed it to Mori who caught it one handed she quirked her lips playfully. "Watch it- you'll understand."

* * *

><p>Sakina reached into her pocket removed the miniature and held it up mockingly. As Honey lunged for the painting Sakina opened her other hand. It contained a handful of small round canister the same kind of canister that contained her knockout gas. Only this wasn't knockout gas. It was merely a smoke bomb. She dropped them and smiled as they smashed on the floor. She held her breath as she pulled a small mask out of her belt. She ran quickly for the door and dashed down the hall.<p>

The club members were choking and coughing on the thick smoke as she made her escape. Blinded, none tried to stop her or see which way she'd run.

Sakina kept going until she reached another huge window. She smashed through as she had before when she was stealing the miniature.

She headed for the front gate and made it without incident. She clambered back over the wall wondering where all the karate weirdoes had gone and why none were trying to stop her. She shruged her shoulders and decided not to worry about it. If they watched the DVD everything would turn out all right.

She grabbed her bike and walked it out onto the road then leapt on and started driving at a breakneck pace. As she drove past Ouran once again she cursed aloud. Only three and a half hours left. She drove a little faster but then slowed as she realized she was near the police station. She bit her lip and then sped up again. She glanced at the small town's bank sign and grimaced. Two hours left. She started praying again.

* * *

><p>Tamaki called for silence as Mori pushed the DVD into the player. The club sat on the couch in the Haninozuka living room and watched. Hikaru and Kaoru had begged Daichi for popcorn and the distinguished butler had soon brought in a tub of popped corn. It still had steam rising from it. The butler bowed his way out of the room flicked off the lights and left the seven teens to their movie. He didn't want to see it again.<p>

The screen flickered to life and they saw Sakina a much younger Sakina. She looked around twelve or thirteen. And her blue eyes were wide and scared with a trace of defiance flitting in their corners. She tried to smile into the camera but failed miserably. So instead she spoke, "Hi Takashi, Soupy, if you're seeing this I'm causing a lot of trouble. So let's get this straight I'm not asking you to feel sorry or to help _me_ I'm just asking you not to get in my way."

Here she broke off and glanced around the room. She disappeared for a moment. And they got a good look at the room. It was surprisingly small with a bed in the far corner and a nightstand beside it. A large window took up most of the wall on the left and on the right was a door. Sakina reappeared and pushed aside her hair glancing nervously at the door and continued.

"Look I know you're my friends but friendship does have limits. I'm not exactly who you think I am. My mom's normal enough but my father, well isn't he's not what anyone would call the greatest father figure. He thinks I don't know what he is. He's, well, he's kinda a bad guy. Not one of those misunderstood heroes that girl swoon over but an honest to badness bad guy."

A crash came from the window. Sakina sighed, "Hang on a second."

She disappeared and her audience heard several crashes and a large man was thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall with a bone splintering thump. Sakina reappeared and said "Well, things are heating up outside and we might get interrupted but bear with me.

Anyway, my father, he's Russian and well uh, well, there's no way to say this delicately. He's a boss in the Russian mafia. Nothing major, a few illegal drug cartels, some extortion, and some blackmail that sort of thing. And when my mom married him she had no idea about what he did for a living. But she found out when I was six and turned him in. He swore vengeance in that dramatic Russian way. And now he's out of prison, so he's taking his revenge. He's probably going to kill me, my mom to; I don't know what he'll do with Mindy."

Another crash shook the room and Sakina dodged away from the camera and reappeared a second later. She held a small thin bladed sword in her right hand and she swung it experimentally. She glanced at the camera once more time and said in a soft voice. "Like I said before I'm not asking for help for me. I'm asking you to help me for my sister's sake."

She reached behind the camera and said, "I'm giving this to Daichi because he won't immediately send out search parties to the far corners of the globe." She looked straight at the camera and said, "Not for me, for Mindy, please?"

The screen went black and the club stared at the screen for a moment before the twins chorused, "Well are we helping or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- URGH! I had this all written up and then the stupid computer deleted it! It wasn't in the Recyle Bin either! *sob*<strong>**It made me SO MAD! So yah, make me glad I decided to go on with the show(fic) by writing reviews telling me what you think of the story! **

**First I want to thank idratherbeinbritain (LOL- So would I!) for the awesome reviews! It means a lot! GO YOU! Mori IS awesome and the others dominate him in the fic world because they are so loud and, well, loud. And annoying. But Mori is fun to write for-esp. when he is tired! ;)**

**Shon-Kun1301- Yah, most fics are like that and that's one of the reasons I wrote this fic! There should be more strong women-esp. for Mori! I doubt he would like a snimpering idiot like most girls are at Ouron.**

**Rin136- Yes. She IS a pro. And she's TOTALLY COOL at what she does! XD I'm glad you liked her awesomeness!**

**graceo12- I bet your glad I updated! Yah, she will... eventually... maybe... Hey, I'm a writer! I'm SUPPOSED to keep you in suspense.**

**Thank you all so much! 3's to the first person who reviews~! (8 is the best number out there because it is b****isymmetrical!)**

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Don't blame me, blame Fell4! She took forever editing so... yah. Don't worry! I got permission to rag on her! She knows I love her anyway! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hi people! I ment to update this sooner but I'm lame-o so... Yah. Here's the update! It's super long! Well, the longest chapter I've ever updated anyway... **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>After Sakina ditched her bike by the gate, she walked down the lonely docks and listened for the tell-tale scrunching sound of leather on gravel. She turned as a man with a gun stepped out from his hiding place behind her. She stared at him and said in a bored tone, "Can we get this over with? I've got something planned for tonight."<p>

The man blinked and motioned for her to walk in front of him. She complied and together they walked quickly toward her father's boat. Sakina was counting as she walked; fifteen, counting her father, outside, and probably another ten still on the boat. She grimaced; this was going to be a little harder than she thought. The guards at most museums and wealthy homes weren't prepared to kill, her father's men on the other hand would probably enjoy killing her.

Her father stood by the boat's ramp with his two body guards beside him, one on the left and one on the right. He watched her with hard, calculating, blue eyes. Sakina stared back at him, refusing to drop her gaze.

She smiled at her father and produced the miniature. She watched as his eyes widened and slipped the miniature back into her belt.

She stopped about two feet away from her father and glanced contemptuously at the men beside him, "Don't you feel safe without your dogs, Father?"

He didn't answer but instead he looked at the man behind her and nodded. The man grabbed her shoulders and held her still. Sakina thrashed, and brought her elbow up into the man's ribcage. He groaned and the grip on her shoulders slacked off. Sakina whirled and kicked the man in the chin. He fell back and lay still.

She heard a gun being cocked and went still. She turned back to her father. The guards on either side of him had their guns out and pointed straight at her. She raised her hands and glared at them.

Her father stared at her and she smiled at him, "You said I wasn't the type to kill. You were right, but if Mindy is hurt in anyway, I will kill you."

He laughed. Sakina ground her teeth and swore at him. His gaze hardened and she closed her mouth quickly. He stared at her, "Where is the rest?"

"The rest of what-oh all those other things you had me steal?" Sakina grinned. "They're safe. If I get Mindy, you get your stuff. If I don't get Mindy, your stuff gets found by the police and you never see it again."

He paused for a moment searching for the right words. When he spoke again Sakina realized he was speaking to someone through a comlink. "Bring the girl, and inform the buyer there have been...complications."

"Buyer?" Sakina asked as she raised an eyebrow at her father. She lowered her arms and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Her father spared her a brief glance, "Yes, I have a buyer lined up for the goods and he wants them today."

A door opened and Sakina looked up, a relieved smile crossed her features momentarily then was replaced by an immobile blank. Mindy bounced down the gang plank. She was quite tiny, with huge blue eyes. She looked quite a bit like Sakina, save that her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She wore a white dress, with a pink sash and carried a small blue kitty in her arms. She didn't seem to realize her danger. She simply smiled at her father and stared at Sakina. Mindy turned to their father and asked in Russian. "Who's that, Daddy?"

Sakina let out a shaky breath and looked away. She blinked and wondering why her eyes were moist. She knew her father wouldn't have told Mindy about her. And Mindy was too young to remember her from four years ago. She'd only been two when their father had taken her away. Sakina smiled at Mindy and then glared at her father.

He looked back at her and spoke, this time in Japanese. "She is safe, now where are the goods?"

Sakina shrugged and reached into her belt. She pulled out the miniature and tossed it to her father. All eyes strayed to the portrait as it flashed through the air. In that instant Sakina moved. She flipped over six times until she reached the end of the dock and dove into the water. She hit the water, barely making a splash, and swam beneath the boat. As she swam her left shoulder grazed the bottom of the boat. She let out a gasp as the pain stunned her momentarily.

Her lungs filled with water and she lost her sense of direction. She began to thrash, and felt her hand brush the bottom of the boat. She stopped struggling and touched the boat. She reached into her belt and grabbed a small flashlight. She thanked her lucky stars that her flashlight was waterproof. She started to swim again.

Soon she was breaking the surface of the water. She breathed deeply and started to swim again. She soon made it too the dock and swam beneath it, ducking back under the wooden structure when she heard footsteps above her. She sighed as they passed. Then she sneezed.

A face appeared over the edge of the dock and a shout was sent up. "I've found her! She's under the dock!"

Sakina snarled and ducked under the water. She faintly heard the sound of gun shots and swam deeper. Then something hit her in the side. She didn't gasp; her breath had been beaten from her in that single blow. Sakina swam to the surface. When her head broke the surface she began treading water and she reached down and felt her side. Warm blood was seeping from the long gash that ran along her right side. She sighed knowing that it would leave a scar.

She heard the ominous click of a gun being cocked and turned around; still treading water as she did. Four burly men stood on the dock, guns pointed at her. She smiled. "I surrender?"

One of the men reached down and extended a hand to her. She grabbed his wrist and allowed him to drag her out. She stood on the dock; wet and shivering as the men surrounded her. The one who had pulled her out grabbed her other wrist and twisted her arms behind her back. Sakina grimaced as he pulled roughly on her wounded left arm. She was sure he did it on purpose.

She felt the man looping something around her wrists. He pulled it tight and Sakina hissed as it dug into her skin. She felt a trickle of blood slide down her wrists and over fingers. The man shoved her forward, back toward the boat. Sakina stumbled a little; her wet shoes finding little purchase on the wooden dock. When she walked too slowly for her captors taste they gave her a swift shove to make her walk faster.

Sakina glanced to her left suddenly. She was sure she'd seen someone moving around in the mess of boxes and crates. She saw nothing. She shook her head and decided it was just her imagination. She looked toward her father's boat and smiled. Things were about to get interesting. Even with her hands bound she could still reach into her belt. She fumbled as she tried to pull out the small remote.

She glanced around searching for Mindy. As they stopped in front of her father, Sakina spotted her sister. Mindy was sitting on a coil of rope and talking softly to the blue stuffed cat. Sakina gave a small smile then turned to look back at her father.

He stalked over to her. His face was drawn and taunt. He waved a hand and several men walked forward. In-between them they frog marched two persons; two identical persons with red hair and amber eyes. Sakina bit her lip and stared at her father; her face was emotionless but even she couldn't help the gleam of triumph that had entered her blue eyes.

"Who are these people?" Her father barked at her as he pointed at the twins.

"I don't know. Where did you find them?" She asked as she stared at her dad.

He didn't answer instead he snapped his fingers and motioned for the man holding the slightly less annoying twin to come forward. Sakina watched closely as her father produced a gun and held it to the boy's forehead. The second twin shouted several dozen uncomplimentary names at her father and tried to struggle loose. It was a noble, if failed effort. She sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure who he is."

She wasn't lying, and her father could tell. But they both knew she had left out a few facts. They both excelled at twisting the truth to their own ends. He kept the gun pressed against the boy's head and looked over at the boat. He spoke into his com for a moment, and then looked back to Sakina. "We can't have any witnesses."

She saw his finger tighten on the trigger, shrugged, and said, "If I give some information, will you leave them alive for a moment?"

He stared at her then nodded. She smiled and stepped toward him. "You'll want to get everyone off that boat. It's about to blow up."

He looked at her in disbelief. She stared at him, and he suddenly realized she wasn't bluffing. The twins stared nervously at each other then turned back to Sakina. She kept her face immobile and watched as the men filed quickly off the boat. She counted them as they went. Then she looked at her father. He stared back at her, and then realization swept over him.

"You planted the bomb when you jumped in the water!" His gaze was laced with accusation.

Sakina threw her head back and laughed mockingly. "Give the man a prize!"

Her father yelled and the men behind her grabbed hold of her arms. But she'd already pressed the button.

The boat exploded. Fragments of debris flew into the air and came down on the dock amongst the men. They panicked and began to run this way and that. Smoke was everywhere, causing everyone to begin coughing and their eyes to start to water. Flames licked the surface of the water as the rest of the boat began to sink. Steam rose and hissed as the water quenched the flames.

Sakina could hazily make out the twins. She ran toward them and stopped for a moment. "Are you alright?"

They nodded and said in unison. "Are you crazy?"

She smiled. "All the worst people are."

She heard a noise and turned. Through the smoke she could faintly see tall strong men in body armor swiftly and easily dispatching her father's men. She shook her head and turned back to the boys. "Untie me!"

She waited only until she felt the wire around her wrists go slack then she ran off into the smoke. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and said indignantly. "She could have thanked us."

Kaoru shrugged and pulled out his phone. He dialed Tamaki, he and Hikaru alternated as they spoke to their boss."We found her Your Highness….Well she's gone again….We don't know….Alright, don't get so worked up, we'll find her."

Sakina ran toward the coil of rope where Mindy had sat. Her sister wasn't there anymore. Sakina hissed in frustration and looked around trying to find any trace of her sister. She sighed and began searching among the crates on the dock. Mindy had always been good at hiding; a talent Sakina wished she excelled in.

She rounded a corner and stopped dead. Her father lay in a pool of blood in the middle of the small alley formed by the boxes. She walked over hesitantly and knelt beside her father's still body. His blue eyes stared unseeingly up at her and Sakina shuddered. They were glazed over and lifeless; he was a gruesome parody of a waxwork. She shut his eyes and let her fingers run over his cheek.

It was still warm, as was the blood that still bubbled out of the wound in his chest. Sakina stood and looked down at her father. She was quite sad he'd been killed. She had always looked forward to seeing him either behind bars (or dead, whichever came first) by her power. She sighed and wiped off some blood that had stained her finger tips; she used her father's shirt.

A noise behind her caused her to spin around and bite her lip. Christopher stood behind her. In his right hand he carried a gun. Sakina smiled, "I thought I'd killed you."

He smiled a little at her comment and let the gun fall to the ground. He shrugged. "I suppose you did, in a way. At least he," Here he indicated her father. "thought I was dead."

Sakina glanced at her father's still body then turned back to Christopher. "Did you kill him?"

The tall man shook his head. "He had debts to pay. They finally caught up with him."

Sakina shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to be satisfied with that outcome." She walked over to the man and gave him a swift hug. "It's good to see you again, Uncle."

He patted her head. "It is good to see you as well Sakina. Though I have to say, you gotten soft or were you just going easy on that boy in the park?"

"I have not gone soft!" Her voice was shrill with indignation. "And I didn't go easy on him! He's good! He's a Morinozuka, and if I may point out, you were beaten by one of them not long ago!"

Christopher looked down at his red faced niece. "It didn't count."

"Why not?"Sakina asked as she glared at her uncle.

"She was a girl." He grinned and jumped back as Sakina hit out at him.

Sakina huffed at her uncle. Then she remembered. "Where's Mindy? Did you find her?"

Christopher shrugged. "I thought she was with you."

Sakina could've screamed in frustration. "You are about as responsible as a toddler!"

She stalked off and soon broke into a run. She glanced down every alley she came to and was soon back by the wreckage of her late father's boat. She stopped and looked around. The men in body armor were standing around talking to each other. She walked over to a group of five of them. "Have you seen a little girl of about six running around?"

They looked at her then at each other. One of them put a hand to his ear. "Did the boss say he wanted us to bring in the Cordo girl?"

* * *

><p>He listened for a moment; Sakina began backing away. She didn't particularly want to be brought anywhere. The man looked at her. Well his head turned in her direction. It was hard to see his eyes behind the helmet he wore. He trained his gun on her. "Come with us please, Miss Cordo."<p>

Sakina brought her right leg up and licked the gun away. She twisted and kicked another man in the gut, as the breath was knocked from him she flipped over his prone form and began to run back into the maze of boxes. She heard shouts behind her and ran faster. She looked over her shoulder and that was when she ran smack into the black armor of a man who had just stepped round the corner.

She moaned and put her hands in the air as the group surrounded her. She got to her feet and one man stood on each side of her and grabbed her arms. They marched her out of the boxes and back toward where she'd ditched her bike earlier. The men were smart enough not to let go of her arms, or let her get her hands anywhere near her belt or any belt of theirs. She sighed and dug her heels into the ground, just to see what would happen.

The men simply lifted her off the ground and continued walking. Sakina kicked her feet as the dangled nearly six inches from the floor. She couldn't help but think. '_This__is__so__degrading.__' _

Soon they'd reached the gate. Sakina looked around avidly and saw the twins touching her bike. She hissed and shouted. "If there's one scratch I kill both of you!"

She heard an ominous crash. She let out a growl and wriggled slightly. Then she heard a child's laughter. She glanced around and saw Tamaki, Haruhi and Honey gathered around in a semi-circle. She craned her neck and saw in the middle of the semi-circle, her little sister. Mindy was sitting on the ground playing with her cat and with Usa-chan. Sakina shook her head; her little sis was quite the charmer.

The men put her down next to the car and the window scrolled down. Sakina and Kyoya stared at each other for a moment. She leaned down and rested her elbows against the window. Her hair created a curtain between the Ootori and herself. She asked in a low voice. "Did you have him killed?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted as he looked up at her. A small smile twisted his lips. "Would you care if I had?"

She cocked her head. "A little, so tell me."

He reached for the door handle and Sakina moved away. Kyoya stepped out of the car and looked down at her. "He stole from my uncle; some of these men are my uncle's security force. He may have given them orders regarding what to do with the thief."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm the thief. Why am I still alive?"

His glasses glinted as he looked up. "Mori-sempai is most convincing when he needs to be."

Sakina laughed aloud. "He threatened you?"

Kyoya stared down at her imperiously. Sakina's laughter died and she looked down. "Sorry." She glanced up at him. "Where's Takashi?"

"He went looking for you." Kyoya said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll tell him to come back here."

"Thank you." She grinned at him and then started over to her sister.

Mindy looked up as she approached. Sakina knelt in front of her sister. "Hi Mindy, how's Blue Kitty?"

Mindy stared at her. Then a smile crossed her face and she threw her small body at Sakina. "Sissy!"

The reunited sisters sat together for a moment. Then Mindy pulled back. "Is Mommy here?"

Sakina shook her head. "No but don't worry, Mommy will be here soon."

Mindy smiled happily. Then she went back to her game. Sakina watched her silently for a moment, and then she got to her feet and turned to Honey. She smiled down at the older boy. "Thanks, Honey-sempai."

He grinned at her and threw his arms around her neck. "Yay, are we friends now?"

"Not if you keep touching me." She muttered but she returned the hug. Then he squeezed her side, right along the line of the gash left by the bullet. Sakina let out a silent gasp and went white. She fell and was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Mori streaked over and caught her before she hit the ground. He was shocked by how pale she was. He knelt on the pavement and lowered her gently to the ground. Mindy screamed and Haruhi knelt and attempted to calm the little girl. Sakina moaned slightly and her head rolled back. Takashi smoothed back her hair from her sweaty forehead. Kyoya had his phone out and was dialing the nearest hospital.

Honey said in a low voice. "I'm sorry Takashi. I didn't know."

The tall boy didn't acknowledge his cousin for a moment. He just stared at Sakina. Then he looked up at Honey and nodded. The Host's waited for the ambulance in a silent circle. Even the usually unflappable Tamaki was at a loss for words.

The shriek of a siren rent the air nearly ten minutes later. The ambulance screeched to a stop and the paramedics piled out. They pushed the group aside as they rushed to Sakina's side. One of them felt the pulse on her neck and shouted for an IV.

The others began loading her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Takashi and the rest piled into Kyoya's car, dragging Mindy with them. The Shadow King sighed and climbed in. "Driver, follow that ambulance."

The chauffer grinned and slammed his foot down on the gas. The group was flung roughly back and the twins miraculously ended up in Haruhi's lap.

Once the ambulance reached the hospital the paramedics rushed Sakina inside. The Club followed closely until they were deterred by a little old lady wearing glasses. She peered closely at them as she asked. "Are you family?"

They looked at each other and one by one shook their heads. Mindy stepped forward and said bravely, "She's my big sister."

The lady pointed to the waiting area and looked at the Hosts as she took Mindy's hand. "Then wait there please." She looked down at the little girl and said comfortingly. "Now I want you to wait here. Your sister will be back soon."

The Hosts filed over and sat down in the chairs. Mindy clambered up onto Haruhi's lap and held the stuffed kitten close as she watched the door through which her sister had been taken. They heard a commotion down the hall. A tall man was hurrying down the hall. He stopped in front of the boys, "Where's Sakina?"

Mori's eyes widened as he recognized the man Sakina had fought on the bridge. He launched himself at the man. In the same instant Honey went for his legs and the twins and Tamaki went for him also. Haruhi held onto Mindy and winced as she heard punches being landed. Kyoya stared at the fight and couldn't resist a small smirk.

Christopher might have been outnumbered but there was no competition. The big man cuffed the twins roughly and sent the two spinning off in opposite directions. Tamaki was tossed over the reception desk and landed on a rolling chair. He careened through the swinging doors of the emergency room and was soon lost to sight. Though the shouts and scream that came from the hall. Honey was lifted in one hand and hung by his belt on a hook on the coat rack. Takashi was just about to be punched in the gut when a stern voice caused everyone to freeze.

"Gentlemen, you will sit down or I will have you removed from the premises." The little old lady said as she stared threateningly at the brawling group.

Christopher let go of Mori and sat down next to Haruhi. The twins came crawling back and were soon checking each other for bruises. Honey was lifted down from the hook by his cousin and they both sat and stared at Christopher. Tamaki reappeared a moment later. He sat down and rested his head on Haruhi's shoulder. Then the whole group glared at the tall man, who sat still and ignored them all.

Quite sometime later a doctor appeared and walked over to the group. He looked down at them. "Are you the group that brought in the girl who'd been shot?"

"How could you tell?" Haruhi asked.

"The nurse described you quite accurately." He said as he glanced in the direction of the nurse. She was a college intern and quite silly over boys.

He looked back at the group. "Please follow me."

They got up and walked behind him. Christopher was watched closely by the entire group. Save for Haruhi, she was too busy looking after Mindy to pay much attention to anything else. Soon they had stopped in front of room number thirty-two. The doctor opened the door and the group filed in quietly.

Sakina lay on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was still pale. But she had a peaceful expression on her face. Her breathing was deep and regular. The group couldn't help but smile in relief. Well Kyoya simply nodded.

The doctor turned to Christopher. "We had to give her a blood transfer. She'd lost nearly thirty percent of her blood. Was she in water when she was shot?"

Christopher nodded and looked down at Sakina again. The doctor pursed his lips. "That's good. The water helped slow the bleeding. But as it was she will probably be in a lot of pain when she wakes. We'll give her some pain killer but only after she's awake."

"What's her blood type?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"It's AB." The doctor noted the look of horrified terror on the twin's and Tamaki's faces. "Is something wrong?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, then to Sakina and back to the doctor. "Oh it's nothing, really." When the doctor raised an eyebrow and looked disbelieving Tamaki said. "Really it's nothing, just a joke, of sorts."

The man nodded and left the room. Christopher sighed and looked at the group. "I'm going to call her mother. When she gets here tell her I kept my promise."

The twins blocked the door. "What do you mean? Aren't you still trying to kill her?"

Christopher shook his head and said. "No, and I wouldn't have killed her in the first place. She's my niece."

The sound of jaws dropping was all that could be heard as the man left the room. The group recovered a moment later and sat down. They decided they were going to be here for a while and began to call home. It was always bad when their parents began to worry. The last time Tamaki had come up with an idea they'd been hunted down by the Ootori police force, the Haninozuka-Morinozuka karate masters and the National Guard.

Nearly two hours later the door was yanked open and a slim pretty woman ran into the room. She had short black hair cut short and spiky around her face. She dressed like a teenager and had Sakina's pale skin and slim build, but she was quite tall, nearly on a level with Mori. She took Sakina's hand and said in a panicked voice. "Sakina if you die, I'm grounding you for life!"

Mindy looked up and her face scrunched in a frown, then she asked in a soft voice, "Are you my Mommy?"

The woman looked over at Mindy and smiled. She went over to the little girl and smoothed back her hair. She smiled and pulled Mindy into a fierce hug. She looked up at the group, who stood around in an uncomfortable circle. She smiled at Honey and Mori, "It's nice to see you boys again. How've you been?"

Honey looked at her in confusion. "Where did you go?"

She smiled at him and pushed aside a lock of spiky hair. She smiled at them. "I suppose Saki told you about her dad?" They nodded and she continued. "Well he wanted to kill me so I had to hide. I kept an eye on my girls, though." She glanced around the room, as though she was searching for something. Then she looked back at the group, "Is Chris still here?"

Tamaki shook his head, "He left about two hours ago. He said to tell you he kept his promise."

She smiled and hugged Mindy a little tighter. Then she stood and looked down at Sakina. She sighed and touched Sakina's pale cheek. "He did, didn't he?"

"What did he promise?" The twins asked as they cocked their heads at the woman. She looked up at them and smiled.

"He promised, that Sakina would come out of this scarred, but he'd make sure she stayed alive. Well she's alive, more or less."

Sakina opened her eyes and looked around. She saw pristine white walls, hard the beeping monitors and smelled seven different kinds of cleaning fluid. She was the only place she really had a problem with, a hospital. She sat up and started to pull out the IV's in her wrists. She winced as she did so. She slid off the bed and walked unsteadily over to the closet.

She reached inside and felt around for her clothes. She yanked the door open fully and glared. Her clothes weren't in the closet. She hissed in disgust and turned to get back into bed. She jumped slightly and shook her head. "Seriously Takashi, can't you, just once, tell me when you're skulking in the corner of my room?"

Mori stepped forward and Sakina glared at him. She sighed in defeat and climbed back into the bed. She stared at him as he sat down in a chair a few feet away. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Sakina began to fidget nervously and finally blurted out. "Look I'm sorry about this whole thing. I really am now will you please stop staring at me like a wounded puppy?"

He continued the stare and Sakina hid her face in her hands. She looked up at him and then said, "You know I am sorry about making fun of you, when we were younger. And for breaking your arm, your leg, your other leg, running you over with the four wheeler and accidentally knocking you out a second story window!"

She stopped and thought for a moment. "Is that all the times I hurt you?"

He gave her a hard look and she sighed. "Well if you like I'll apologize for every single thing I've ever done that's hurt you and/or Honey."

He looked a little more satisfied and Sakina couldn't help a small smile creeping over her face. It slipped from her face when he looked at her. She threw her hands in the air and asked, "What could I possibly have left to apologize for?"

He cocked his head on one side and looked at her. She wracked her brains and then said. "Would it help if I begged our forgiveness on bended knee?"

He seemed to be seriously considering that suggestion. Sakina glared at him, "I was joking about that."

He raised an eyebrow. Sakina pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. She watched as his eyes fastened on her twirling hair. She smiled at him, "Come on Takashi, and please say you forgive me. I really am sorry."

She slipped off the bed, waltzed over and sat beside the boy. She rested her head on his shoulder and said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, about everything. Even things I haven't done yet."

She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Mori leaned toward her a little and her head slipped down onto his chest. He patted her head and she murmured under her breath. He let her hair fall over his chest and twined some around his fingers. He leaned his head on hers and continued play with her hair.

The door opened quietly and Honey stuck his head round the door. He smiled at the picture the two made and withdrew for a moment. Then the twins looked in. They snickered then disappeared. Mori watched the door through half closed eyes. He shook his head when a camera appeared around the door way. It flashed several times then withdrew. Mori shook his head and closed his eyes.

On the other side of the door Kyoya smiled at his camera. The Club's magazine was going to sell out in mere seconds. He naturally had an ulterior motive. Sakina was going to be attacked by rabid fans of Mori-sempai if she ever walked through the door at Ouran. He might have said he had forgiven her for the whole head slammed against desk incident, but he was an Ootori holding a grudge was his thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks so much to yall who have reviewed!**

**Visiblemist- I know it happens to everyone but it doesn't make it any less anoying when it happens to you! XD I hope I updated soon enough for you!**

**Graceo12- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- Um, I don't think I ever put a disclaimer so... This belongs to a rad Japanese mangaka or something...**

**Hope ya enjoy the chapter! (AH! No! I can't say 'ya'! That's SO improper! Just pretend I said 'you'...)**

* * *

><p>Nine days later, Sakina sat on the bed of her old room. She'd been released from the hospital nearly two hours ago and driven straight to her house. Her mother had bought their old house and the whole place was a frenzy of friends, well wishers, and men moving boxes in and out.<p>

Sakina lay back on the bed and winced. Her left arm had been put in a sling and her ribs were wrapped with bandages. She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She heard her mom calling for her, clambered off the bed, opened her door and walked into the hall way. She leaned over the banisters and looked down at her mother, who was down on the first floor.

Akahana Cordo looked up at her oldest daughter. "Takashi and his friends are here to see you!"

Sakina smiled and bounded down the stairs. She ran past her mom and flashed her a quick grin. Akahana grinned back and watched as Sakina slipped out the front door.

The entire Host Club stood in the driveway, beaming as she appeared. Sakina walked over gracefully and smiled at the boys and Haruhi. "I'd invite you in, but it's a bit of a mess."

Tamaki patted her shoulder and smiled benevolently down at her. Sakina winced; he'd patted her left shoulder. She stepped away and glared up at him. "Don't touch me."

Tamaki cringed and subtly slid behind Haruhi. The twins waltzed over and bowed to Sakina. "We're very sorry about breaking your bike. But we want to make it up to you!"

They spun her in a circle. Sakina's eyes widened and she grinned. Her bike was better than ever before! It gleamed with a brilliant black paint job and new chrome. The seat had been redone in leather and the twins held her keychain. They dropped it into her pocket. She lashed out at them. "I told you not to touch me there!"

The cringed away and hid behind Haruhi with Tamaki. Honey bounded over and asked "How's Mindy?"

Sakina smiled. "She's fine, having a lot of fun playing in the yard, that sort of thing."

Honey smiled and went to find Mindy. Sakina watched him go and shook her head. "Well I'm glad he's finally found a playmate of his own maturity level." She turned back to the group and smiled at them. "So, why are you here?"

She let her gaze drift over to Takashi. He'd been rather distant since that day at the hospital. He stood off to one side and kept his gaze trained on her. She smiled at him and was rewarded with his quick smile. She also looked at Kyoya; he stood beside Takashi, his gaze directed down toward the black notebook in his hands.

Haruhi said in a friendly voice. "Well we just came to tell you that Yuzuru, Tamaki's father, reserved a spot for you at school next year if you want to join."

Sakina smiled. "That's very kind of him. I'll talk it over with my mother."

She heard a shout from behind her and turned to look at the two-story house. She could see her mother in one of the upstairs windows waving her arms and hurling abusive comments at the movers. Sakina turned back to the group. "You'd better come back another time. My mom has a temper and won't be happy for a while now, especially if something got broken."

The group nodded and began to walk down the drive way. Sakina watched them as they began to leave, "Takashi come here for a minute please."

He walked back toward her, hands in his pockets, and stood in front of her. Sakina tilted her head back and smiled at him, she crooked a finger at him and he leaned down. She grabbed his tie bounced up on her tiptoes and pulled him down. She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes.

Takashi's eyes widened, but he didn't move. The twins whooped and cat called at the two. Tamaki frantically covered Haruhi's eyes and shouted at them to stop. Kyoya stared at them, and then began taking notes in his little black book. Honey and Mindy rounded the corner of the house and stopped dead.

Mindy looked up at Honey. "She said she was going to do that soon."

Honey stared at the two and shook his head. "Well, it was inevitable, really."

Sakina pushed Takashi away and grinned at him. She turned away and began walking back toward the house. "I'll see you 'round Takashi."

He stared after her and blinked dazedly. Honey went over to him and took his cousin's hand. The twins also began to help as they led the dumbfounded boy out of the yard. Mindy watched and shook her head as Sakina went up the stairs to the house.

"How did it feel?" Mindy asked.

Sakina looked down at her little sister and ran her tongue along her lips. Takashi tasted of mint. She smiled at her sister and said in an airy voice. "You'll find out when you kiss _your_ boy."

Mindy cocked her head on one side as her sister entered the house and slammed the door. She then smiled and said to no one in particular. "Well I'll have to get my own boy soon then, won't I?"

Inside the house Sakina had gone up to her room. She flipped onto her bed and looked out her window. She stared at the way the sunlight danced on the panes of glass, her eye-lids drooping, as she felt her body growing heavy with fatigue. The pain killers she'd been given made her drowsy.

Akahana looked in one her daughter. She smiled and shut the door quietly. Sakina was fast asleep.

That evening Mori showed up at the Cordo house. He rang the bell and the door was opened by a Akahana. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Oh Takashi, are you here to see Saki?"

He nodded and Akahana smiled at him and touched his shoulder. She smiled up at him, "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"She left. I went up to check on her an hour ago and she wasn't there. I checked in the garage and she'd taken her bike." Akahana reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "She left you this."

She handed him the envelope and patted his arm as she smiled at him. "Now don't worry about her, Saki can take care of herself."

She shut the door and left Mori standing on the steps in the fading twilight. He looked down at the letter in his hand. He stared at it momentarily, and then crumpled it. He dropped it in the bushes and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away. He didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Mori is such an idiot! I can't believe he did that! Stupid male... XC**

** Graceo12- Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot! :)**

**And for all those who DIDN'T review... Don't make that grave error again or Saki's dad will come back from the dead and eat your BRAINS~! (Sorry. Zombie joke...)**

**I'd also like to thank my beta Jartastenr-my other beta abandoned me (She starts off strong and... Well, lets just say she rarely finishes anything...)**


	10. Chapter 9

Mori stood on the manicured lawn of Ouran High School. He was back for Haruhi and the twin's graduation ceremony. It was the first time he'd been back since he graduated. He'd been at university for three years and was nearly finished. He walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a glass of punch. He glanced around and saw the Host Club. His stoic expression lifted slightly as he looked at the group.

Tamaki had his arm around Haruhi's waist and was talking avidly with the twins. He hadn't changed much, his voice had merely deepened with age and was less apt to come up with mad cap schemes.

Haruhi was now obviously a woman. She had gotten no taller but she had grown up curvy like her mother. Her hair was long and waved slightly. She pushed it behind her ear as she smiled at the former Shadow King.

Kyoya stood next to a tall slender woman with flaming red hair and dark eyes. He'd finally achieved his goal of taking over the family dynasty and was now less likely to scheme to get his way. The woman next to him was his fiancée and it still surprised Mori how someone as awful as Kyoya could be could manage to snare someone as sweet as his fiancée.

The twins stood one next to the other as was still their habit. But they weren't as close as they once were. They'd gone to different universities and had managed to snare Haruhi's twin cousins as their arm candy. However, they still spoke in stereo and moved in sync with each other.

Honey was still short but he'd grown a little and shed his boyish looks. He was now the undefeated karate champion of his family and Japan. The government still refused to let him compete with the champions from other nations, but the short man didn't mind. He had other interests, which included the managing of his cake store.

He was on his way to join them when someone brushed against him. He looked down and saw a blonde waitress maneuvering her way through the crowd. She was tall and slender with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Then he noticed the weight in his pocket didn't feel right. He reached into his pocket and frowned. His wallet was gone. He started after the waitress a frown on his face.

The woman headed for the maze. He followed, hoping he could remember how to get out. As he walked he saw something on the path ahead of him. He reached and bent over to pick it up. It was a high heeled platform shoe. He dropped it and continued walking. Soon he found its mate. After the second shoe he found the pair of black pants the woman had worn, then the white dress shirt, a name tag and finally a black wig.

He rounded a corner and found he'd walked straight into the middle of the maze. He looked around and saw someone move in the gazebo. He walked over and looked inside. There was no one there. He went in and sat down. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in an O.

Sakina hung by her knees from the ceiling. She let go and dropped to the ground. She flipped in mid-air and bowed to him. She looked up at him and frowned. "You never read the letter."

Her gaze was angry and laden with accusation. Mori looked away and Sakina glowered at him, before she turned away and crossed her arms. He studied her closely out of the corner of his eye. She wore a black cat suit, which he was sure wasn't the same as before. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and hung to her mid back. When she turned to glare at him, Mori noted that she no longer had any trace of baby fat on her cheeks.

She pulled a phone out of her pocket and waved it in front of his face. "Do you see this?"

He nodded and she frowned. "Well I left you my phone number in that letter! I waited for you to call for six months. Then I got tired of waiting." She turned away and looked at the ground. "I only came back to ask you why you didn't read the letter."

She whirled on him and snarled. "And now I don't want to know!" She closed the gap between them and looked down at him. "I just wanted to tell you that, I'm the best thief in the world now. I've stolen from museum in the world, every private collection and every thief."

He looked hard at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm good at it." She looked away and stared out into the shrubbery. She looked back at him. "I think your club mates are in the bushes."

He glanced over and nodded. She sat beside him and looked up at the roof. Then she looked back at him. She gave a short laugh. "I stole everything. Paintings, sculptures, documents, even information and you know what I did with all of it?"

He looked at her curiously. She shut her eyes. "I gave it all back. Everything, and now I don't know what I am anymore." She smiled. "I'm not a thief anymore, that much is certain."

She got to her feet and looked down at him. "Can you tell me what I am?"

She looked down at him for a moment longer then began to turn away. Mori reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back toward him and this time he was the one who initiated the kiss.

In the shrubbery nearby the former Hosts watched. Honey shook his head. "It was inevitable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Believe it or not, there is actually an epilouge to this! BUT, I'm going to wait until I get at least 5 reviews! Until then I will NOT post the next chapter! Thank you. That is all. ****(Woops, I lied!)****

**I didn't want to say anything earlier-I was afraid I would give some thing away maybe? Anyway, did you guys enjoy the chapter? Please review and tell me if you did-also, if I missed any mistakes! I love getting constructive criticism! Remember I said CONSTRUCTIVE! XD**

**Oh, and I put some forshadowing in there! I'm currently writing two other fics. One is centered arround Kyoya and the other is about the twins. Yah, I know the twin/twin thing has been done before but you havn't read the fic-You don't know what it's REALLY about! Seriously, if you love me, when I post it, PLEASE look at it! THEN you can judge! :)**

**(If you caught the twin/twin thing this chapter you get 10 awesome points!)**

**Visiblemist-You get 50 awesome points for being the first reviwer! Yah, authors often put cliffhangers. (We think it gets us more reviews, heheheh...) Anywho, thanks for reveiwing! You rock! :)**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N-****This is it! The last chapter in this series! Thank you all for reading to the end and (hopefully) reviewing. It means a lot! :)**

**I will be putting a** sequel (of sorts) up soon. I hope you will read it!-Subscribe to my author-thingy so you'll know when it comes up. Love you all~! :)****

* * *

><p>A little girl with dark blue eyes and long black hair sat beside her brunette brother and sister. Souta and his twin sister Mai, twins, had their eyes wide and disbelieving as they stared at their mother. The young mom grinned playfully back at them, "What don't you believe me?"<p>

The dark haired girl bounded to her feet and crossed her arms, "I don't believe a word of it."

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and stared at her mother before finally sitting down on the floor. "Anyway you said that Daddy was quiet. You two are never quiet."

Sakina laughed aloud, thought for a moment, then sheepishly said "Well, you have a point there Hina." She stood and stretched. "Alright, time for bed."

The three kids groaned and Sakina grabbed the twins and threw them over her shoulders. They shrieked and struggled as Sakina laughed and tossed them onto their bunk bed, Souta on the bottom and Mai on the top. She grabbed Hina and threw her on her bed. She sat next to Hina and patted her head. "If you don't believe me, ask your dad."

Hina snorted and rolled onto her side. Sakina shook her head and stood up, walked to the door and stopped. She looked back at her children. They were grinning from ear-to-ear at each other and Souta had a pillow clenched in his hand. She smiled and walked into the middle of the room. She bent down and picked up a book.

Suddenly a pillow whacked her over the back of the head.

Sakina giggled and grabbed Souta. She began tickling him and soon had the boy rolling on the floor crying out for mercy. Mai and Hina dove for their mother, also brandishing pillows. They began pelting Sakina and each other.

Soon the feathers were flying and the pillows were nothing more than limp strips of cloth. The four sat on the floor exhausted and gasping. Sakina smiled at the three and got to her feet. She spat out a few feathers and brushed some more feathers out of her hair. She picked Mai up and carried her to her bunk. Souta was next, he mumbled, "But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are, now go to sleep." Sakina whispered as she covered him up. She went back for Hina, but the five year old was already in bed and covered up. She sat next to Hina and smiled at her. "So are you feeling nervous about starting school tomorrow?"

Hina grimaced. "Not really, I just don't want to go."

Sakina said sympathetically. "I understand. But you have to go."

Hina flopped back onto the pillows. "I know but I don't want to."

Sakina shrugged. "Sorry, but you have to."

Hina groaned and buried her head in the pillows. Sakina patted her back and said. "If you don't like it you can go to a different school."

Hina glared at her. "You do realize that you were partially hypnotized when you and daddy promised Uncle Tamaki I was going to Ouran Preschool."

"Correction, your father was hypnotized I was not." Sakina said. "So blame him for this."

Hina snorted. "Oh I will." She rolled over. "Goodnight."

Sakina rolled her eyes and got up. She walked to the door once more and flipped off the lights. She slid out the door and shut it quietly. She walked down the hall and into the small office. She lay down on the floor next to the fireplace. She stretched and rested her chin in her hands. She looked at the flames and was dropping off to sleep when the door opened.

She raised her head and said. "If you aren't back in bed in less than a minute, I'm sending you to stay with Honey for a month."

A large figure sat down next to her and a large hand massaged the back of her neck. She went still and let the hand rub her neck. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Takashi. He smiled at her and she grinned at him. He spoke slowly, "Are you sure you want to send me to stay with Honey for a month?"

She sat up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly. "Well, I suppose not... So, how was the business trip?"

He shook his head with a grimace. Sakina nodded, understanding. "That bad huh?"

She released her hold from his neck and leaned against his shoulder. They sat together for a few minutes in silence. Then Sakina looked up at him, "You do realize Hina wants your head for signing her up to go to Ouran. She'll give you a **going-over** in the morning."

He nodded and Sakina poked him in the side, "Doesn't anything ever worry you?"

He looked down at her, patted her head and twined her hair around his fingertips. He inclined his head and whispered in her ear. "You know I worry."

"I'm glad you do." She said and then she bounded to her feet. "I'd better go; I've got a buyer waiting."

He raised an eyebrow and got to his feet. Sakina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She made her way to the door. As she was leaving the house she turned around. Takashi stood in the door way. He held up a gun belt and a badge. She smiled and ran back to the house. She gave him a swift hug, "What would I be doing without you?"

He returned the hug. "Stealing."

She laughed. "Very true, I'll see you in the morning. Or later depending on how long this takes." Sakina waltzed down the drive toward her bike.

She climbed on and gunned the motor. She pulled on her helmet and fastened her belt around her waist. She clipped her badge to the inside of her shirt and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. She smiled as she practically flew down the highway. She knew who she was now.

Morinozuka Sakina, wife, mother, and police detective.

**The End (for now)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Review if you want to know what the letter said. I'm thinking about writingposting it.***

***Also, there is a sequel (of sorts) I will be posting soon. I hope that you will read it when it gets posted-Subscribe to my author-thingy so you'll know when it comes up. Love you all~! :) ***

Yay! **Fallen-Angel Rising-Demon!** You are the review that put the epilogue on here! Be proud! (And thanks for reviewing! I really wanted to put this chap. up!) Hey, I would love for you to PM me and tell me what you think I was doing wrong in the beginning. I really want to be a better writer/author and any criticism/tips would definitely be welcome! :) Thank you again for reviewing!

**Visiblemist- I totally love getting your reviews! They brighten my day! XD Thank you again for reviewing! I hope the epilogue was up to your expectations~**

**Keltay- **Yah, he IS an idiot! But, then again, most guys are when it comes to romance... The sad reality of life... :(

But I agree, I don't think I could have NOT looked at the letter either!

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love -**I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Sorry it took so long to update! :)

I want to thank **Fell4** for editing and for the review (finally!)


	12. The Letter

_Dear Takashi, _

_I'm sorry. I know that you thought I was going to stay, and, trust me; more than anything I want to stay. But I just can't, at least not right now. I want to travel. I want to see things, do things, and some of those things I want to do aren't, well, they're not exactly… legal. That's why I have to leave._

_You know as well as I do that sometimes you just get the urge to do something, and when you're stuck in one place, tied down by family and friends you just can't. If I had to stay I know I'd do something stupid and that would affect Mindy, my mom, those crazy friends of yours, and you. I couldn't do something do that to you. You'd end up hating me for it, and I couldn't stand that. I mean I left for years and years and you, you still like me. That's what I think is strange about you. I left, without a word of warning, and then when I came back I dragged you and your friends into something that could have gotten all of you hurt, or even killed. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have done it, but I did and you still had faith in me. _

_I think that's why I… love you. _

_If you ever show this to anyone I'll come back and run you over with my bike. Now, I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I can fight, and I'll always have work, you'd be surprised by the amount of people who want to hire and honest thief. And besides, I'm going to be with Uncle Chris, he just doesn't know it yet. _

_I'm going to be gone for a long time, just how long I'm not sure, but just remember what I wrote about loving you and don't you even think about falling in love with anyone else. I'll keep on loving you and I want you to return the favor. _

_Your Thief,_

_Sakina _

**This is just so people know what the letter said. **


End file.
